1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electromagnetic motors of the reciprocating piston type and more particularly to an electromagnetic motor having circuit and coil means associated therewith for recapturing a substantial portion of the electrical energy supplied to operate the motor.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art and Objects
Applicants are unaware of any electromagnetic motor having separate circuit and coil means associated therewith for recapturing a substantial portion of the electrical energy supplied to the motor to operate it. Heretofore, the large electromotive force (emf) or induced voltage generated upon deenergization of the windings comprising the motor was wasted either because no suitable circuitry was connected thereto for utilizing the voltage or the winding was shorted resulting in the energy being dissipated in the windings as heat.
Applicants, realizing the substantial current generated as a magnetic field around a coil collapses, have maximized this current by a unique coil design and provided circuitry to utilize the current either to perform useful work such as lighting lights or to recapture it by charging a storage battery. Further, by providing windings over the aforementioned coil, additional useful current can be generated both during energization and deenergization of the coil.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide an electromagnetic motor of the reciprocating type which has a mechanical as well as an electrical output.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electromagnetic motor-generator whose electrical output is approximately one-third of the electrical energy being supplied thereto.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electromagnetic motor-generator having a unique coil design for maximizing both the mechanical as well as the electrical output of same.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an electromagnetic motor-generator which is relatively simple in its construction and highly economical in its cost of operation.